


When the Bloody Moon burned the Rose

by jaysungwonie



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, Prince Jay, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, anything cause I'm lazy to tag, cute Jungwon, prince sunghoon, whipped jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysungwonie/pseuds/jaysungwonie
Summary: He is handsome. He is kind. He is clever. He is the next king of the small peaceful country. He got it all,unless his mate. His soulmate that should be his queen when he take over the throne. He promised his late father to find his soulmate before he rule their country. He will fulfill his dream along with his father last wish. He will find his soulmate no matter what./or Park Jongseong asked everyone to come to his birthday party no matter who they are,hoping to meet his soulmate. Nobody can't skip it,especially those which their soulmate mark still colourless.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	When the Bloody Moon burned the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I comeback [give jungwon kick]!!! This is kind of mess cause i dont check it back when i finished this. So just ignore any major or minor mistakes lol. Hehehehe Im trying to update at least ahahahaha. Btw , enjoy!

"Jay hyung,do you think this will work?"the second prince approach him,taking place beside his brother as he try to look at what his brother been staring at. A bunch of people dancing in the hall below them.

"I don't know,Sunghoon-ahh. What if I can't meet my soulmate? What if I can't fulfill dad last wish? What I'm going to do?"Jay sigh,letting his taller younger brother hug him. Sunghoon is lucky. He met his soulmate on his early age. Who will expect Sunghoon's soulmate is their long relationship cousin.

"Jay,Sunghoon,the queen is looking for you two in the main hall."they turn to look at Jay right hand man standing behind them. He's been told before to drop the formality since Jay and Sunghoon already treat him like their own family members.

"Ouh,Heeseung hyung! Tell mother we will came in a while. By the way,did you see Jake?"Sunghoon said.

"I guess the last time I saw him in the hall below surrounding by a few girls. He looks kinda uncomfortable there."

"What?! Why don't you tell me earlier,Heeseung hyung? Jake is sick with girls. I must help him! Hyung,I will meet you in the main hall later. Got to go!"Jay and Heeseung watch as Sunghoon run to downstairs,trying to find his soulmate who can't get near to girls. To be said he is allergic,yes maybe. Jake hate how women perfumes smells,their flirtatious voice and they is annoying.

"OMG! How can I forgot about Jake condition? I need to help Sunghoon find him too! See you soon,Jay!"Jay was left alone when Heeseung run to downstairs too. Jay shake his head. Poor Jake.

He accidentally look at someone familiar in the hidden corner hall. The beautiful boy in blue suit which is surrounding by at least 10 girls. It's Jake!

"Sunghoon-ahh,there!"he scream out,pointing to the corner. Sunghoon don't waste any time and run to his lover.

Jay laugh out when Sunghoon pull Jake into his arm,become possessive out of sudden. He can see that Jake weak body is trembling in Sunghoon arm. It kinda make him worry. But he know,Sunghoon will take a very good care of his soulmate himself. He can see how hard Sunghoon try to hold his urge to burst in anger in front of the girls. Of course he need to take care of his image as a prince too.

"I'm jealous of you,Sunghoon-ahh."he whisper slowly,slightly smiling to his brother downstairs although he know Sunghoon is nit looking at him.

************************************

"Ouh,Jay! Happy birthday,my son! Did you meet your soulmate yet?"the beautiful queen approach him with a glass of red wine.

"Not yet,mother."he push his blonde hair that covering his eyes. He looks upset for sure. The queen pat his shoulder gently, smiling softly to his son.

"Don't stress up. Enjoy the night. We will find another way if this won't work. Go enjoy the night,my son!"the queen push him away playfully, asking his son to socialise more.

Jay wave at his mother,putting a sweet smile on his face as he walk through the hall. He smile and wave to everyone who greet him. He think he need some time alone before he start to find his soulmate so he walk to the corridor to take some fresh air.

He look at his wrist where his soulmate mark are located. It's a rose in a circle maybe. Since it still colourless, he can't guess it right. When he busy checking on his wrist,he accidentally bump into someone.

"Ahhh!"

Jay catch the person that bump into him. He definitely can feels two little hands that place right on his chest. He look down to see a beautiful boy in pure white suit. He is a definition of perfect indeed. But why his hair is all messy? Not only that,his shirt also untidy and some buttons are missing. His face is all wet and small sob can be heard from him.

"Hey,what's going on? Are you okay?"he asked in concern, pulling the shorter boy into a hug right away,forgetting that they are still in the hall even they are already at the entrance. The boy didn't wait for long to hug him and start to cry out.

"Help..me.. Help me,..please.."

With that he can feel the boy fall into his body,breath become slower and head rest on his shoulder. He widen his eyes. Did the boy just collapsed in his arm? What actually happened to him?

"Hey,wake up."he shake the boy little body but didn't get any response. He quickly lift him up and secretly bring him to his room.

"Hey,please hold on! Don't make me feel guilty."

************************************

"Noo!"Jungwon wake up so sudden. His breath is faster than normal. He looks at his surrounding,finding himself in luxurious room. He quickly pull the comforter that covering his body and check up on him. He let out a grateful breath when he find himself still in his clothes. Thinking about the time when he almost get rape yesterday make him feels terrifying.

"What happened last night? I remember that I bump into someone when I tried to run away from those bastard, but how can I get to this place?"he whisper to himself,while his eyes wondering around the room. The room looks so grand and luxury. The theme of black,white,silver and gold with a touch of modern make he looks so poor.

"Where the heck I am? Even if I gather all my money for years I still cannot afford this room."

KREAK

The sound of a door send shiver to him. He pull up the comforter to his neck as he try to find where the sound came from.

"You're awake? That's good."he turn to his left,watching a tall man walk to him slowly. He stare at the blonde hair man a few second before reality hits him hard.

"Your-Your Highness?! I'm sorry."Jungwon eyes become wide. He try his best to stand up,but the prince quickly push him back.

"Nahh,it's okay. There's no need."Jungwon eyes watch him as the soon-to-be king sit on the edge of bed beside him.

"Oh God! He looks so damn fine! Why I never know that His Highness is this god looking!?"Jungwon heart screaming. His face blushing on sudden.

"What's your name?"Jay asked. He put a smile on his face to hide his urge to stare at the pretty boy continuously. Will his soulmate is also this pretty?

"I-I am Yang Jungwon. Your Highness can call me Jungwon."Jungwon replied politely,trying his best to not shutter. His heart is shaking hard just by looking at Jay handsome face.

"Since you already get in my room,just drop the title. Call me Jay instead,or maybe a hyung for you,kid. How old are you?"

"I'm 17. But,I don't think it's nice to call Your Highness casually."Jungwon basically shake his head fast. His cute lips almost form a pout. Jay somehow finds the boy reaction is precious.

"It's okay,Jungwon. Just call me Jay hyung."Jay pat Jungwon head playfully,making Jungwon and even himself shock at his own action. He quickly pull his hand and clear his throat. He steal a glance at Jungwon flushing face that he finds so cute of him.

"So urmm.. What happened to you last night?"Jay quickly change the topic and turn away to look at the painting across the wall. The room fall in silence for quiet moment. Jay turn to look back at the boy who not answering anything.

"Hey,what's wrong?"Jay quickly pull Jungwon into his arm,hugging the trembling little boy. He don't know why his heart is aching so much right now when he looks at Jungwon teary eyes that fills with scared.

"They... They tried to... I push them.. I push.. I-I'm scared... They beasts I-"

Jay hug the younger tighter,calming the traumatic boy. He uncoincidently kiss Jungwon puffy cheeks and wipe the tears away.

"Hey,pretty boy. Don't scared. I'm here. You are safe with me now."he hold Jungwon's face,caressing the smooth white skin using his hand gently. His eyes suddenly spot his soulmate mark under his long sleeve. Why it looks so eye catching by the way?

He take back his hand and pull up his sleeve. His eyes widen when his colourless soulmate mark before now is full! It's not a rose inside a circle like he thought before. It actually a red bloody moon and burning red rose.

"What's wrong?"Jungwon wiped his own tears quickly,steal a glance a Jay shocked face and his wrist.

"Woah! Your soulmate mark is full now. It's so pretty! You must bump into them before I bump into you yesterday."Jay look at Jungwon excited face. He love how Jungwon dimple on the corner of his smile appear whenever he smile like that. He doesn't realize that he stare at Jungwon face too long until Jungwon snap his fingers in front of him making him shock.

"Uh ermm.. I don't know."he rub his nape awkwardly. He don't know why he secretly hoping that Jungwon is his fated soulmate. But Jungwon don't seem to aware about it.

"Urmm how about you Jungwon? I mean how your soulmate mark look like?"Jay asked. Jungwon smile awkwardly showing off his white teeth.

"Will it be awkward if I said that it's been a long time since I look at my own soulmate mark? Hehehe."

"How can you?"Jay give him questionable look. Why did Jungwon said something like that?

"What can I do? It's placed somewhere that hard to look."Jungwon replied slowly. His face started to heat up. Jay can't help but find it's so cute of Jungwon.

"Where? May I see it?"he asked teasingly. But he finds it funny when Jungwon seem to thinking about it seriously. And the Jungwon nod slowly.

"Nahh I'm just kidding."

"No. It's my pleasure to fulfill your will,Your High-I mean,Jay hyung."Jungwon said as he start to unbotton his coat and his plain white shurt inside. Jay can't resist the urge to stare at the beautiful boy in front of him. Jungwon slowly turn around and pull down his coat along with his shirt.

Jay close his mouth in disbelieve. Right in the middle of Jungwon's back,there's exactly the same mark as him. His tears falling without he realise.

"Erm yeahh so.. Hey,why are you crying? Did I offend you?"Jungwon become panic when he heard sobbing voice come form his back. He's about to pull up his shirt and turn around before he can feel a breath on his back.

"Nghh wh-what are you doing? Ahh!"

Jay suddenly hug Jungwon from behind,burying his face into Jungwon neck and shoulder. A melon scent of Jungwon calm him down easily.

"Wh-what are you...doing?"Jungwon little voice asked. His face can't be more hot like this. Jay literally hugging half naked him!

"I found you finally."Jay started to scenting him like crazy while kissing every part he can reach.

"Ngh ahh.. Stop it!"

Jungwon quickly pull up the comforter to cover his body. He looks at Jay that have fall on the floor after being kicked by him.

"OMG I'M SORRY! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THAT STRONG.!"Jungwon literally screaming while apologise. Jay climb on the bed slowly,holding his stomach. 

"How the..heck you can be so fast and.. strong..?"Jay asked while holding the pain. He swear Jungwon kick is no joke. His stomach is hurt like hell!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It just.. I'm taekwando athelete."Jungwon said, almost whispering the last part. He looks at Jay in worry. His eyes blink cutely as asking for forgiveness from Jay. Jay poor heart almost burst at the cuteness. He can't help but gently stroking Jungwon hair.

"Should I greet you officially,my soulmate~"Jay soft voice ring in Jungwon ears. His mind totally stop functioning at this moment. Only his eyes keep blinking in disbelieve. 

"Wh-what are you saying? Soulmate?"

"Yes,my little kitten."

"Me? Your soulmate? No.. No.. It's impossible!"

Jungwon shake his head furiously. Jay start to get worry. His mind keep thinking the possibility that Jungwon hate him for the truth. He can't bear living in Jungwon hate.

"I-I'm sorry if I act too sudden. Maybe you're uncomfortable with me now. Urmm I'll go get some food."Jay quickly excuse himself to hide his nerve. He stand and start to walk away with a pain in his heart.

"Wait! No... Please don't go..."Jungwon grab his hand tight,looking at him with cute puppy eyes. Jay try to pull his hand back. Jungwon made him so confuse. He literally denying the fact that they are soulmate but now he is holding him bqck. What this is supposed to mean?

"Please.. Can I hug you?"Jay was shocked to hear what Jungwon said. But he never can reject Jungwon so he just nod his head a bit as the younger quickly hug his waist. A little sniff can be heard from Jungwon.

"Hey why are you crying? Did I make you upset?"Jay sit beside him and hug the little boy,caressing Jungwon back softly as the boy rest his head on his chest.

"No. You don't make me upset or what. It just... I never thought to be a soulmate for such a perfect and great person as you."Jungwon little voice replied as he getting drown in Jay honey scent.

"Hey,kitten. I'm not that great or perfect. I also a normal human that have weaknesses. I maybe kinda rush everything. But are you willing to complete my incomplete pieces of life? I promise I will take a good care of you. I will love you with my whole heart. So,are you willing to be my queen,Jungwonie?"

Jay hold Jungwon hands tightly,staring straight into Jungwon shiny eyes. Jungwon can't stop his tears from falling. If this was a dream,he hopes he will never be awake.

"Heyy... You are crying again. Am I too bad huh?"Jay pout his lips,secretly wanting to tease Jungwon. Why not? Cause his reaction is too innocent and cute.

"No! Not that. I'm just.. ermm.."

"So your answer is no. It's okay. I will take my leave now. Rest well,kitten-No, I mean,Jungwon yeah.."Jay said. He pretending to get up to look at Jungwon reaction. But before he could move,Jungwon pull him back and kiss his right cheek,making Jay totally shock.

"What if I say yes?"Jungwon quietly murmurs. But it's loud enough for Jay ears to heard. He slightly smirk at the younger that blushing crazily.

"So your answer is yes? How are you going to prove it hurm...?"he smile teasingly,satisfied to make fun of shy Jungwon. He bring his face close to Jungwon's,staring at every part of Jungwon beautiful features.

Chup

Only a little peck to his lips already make his face heat up. Did Jungwon really kiss his lips? He looks at Jungwon that already hiding in the comforter. He can't hide the grin on his face.

"Hey,Jungwon. You know it's cruel to just dump someone you just kiss huh?"Jay get closer to Jungwon as he whispered to Jungwon ears seductively.

"It not a kiss. Just a peck."Jungwon answered from under the comforter. Jay accidentally let out a laugh that he's be holding ever since. Jungwon cuteness can't be resist.

"So,let make it a kiss,should we?"

Jay pull down the comforter slowly until Jungwon red flushed face. The little boy look up and make eye contact with Jay.

"Oh God! Can't he stop making that kind of face. Is he trying to seduce me or what?"Jay heart screaming at the sight of Jungwon. His black smooth shiny hair,his teary shining eyes,his perfect nose,his puffy cheeks,his dimple,his plumpy pink lips. Oh God! He will never get tired looking at it.

"May I?"he asked. Jungwon little nod make him pull the younger closer to him. A little by little until their lips meet. It feels so good to stop. The taste of cheery driving him insane. He bite Jungwon under lips by accident making the younger let out a tiny scream.

"Ouh I'm sorry! I got carried away by accident."Jay quickly apologise to Jungwon. Jungwon really drive him insane by any chance.

"Wait until I be your queen than you can have all of me."Jungwon wrap his hands around Jay neck,biting his lips seductively. Jay smirk at the younger action.

"Ouh.. I need to remind you that once you become my queen,not only I will have all of you but I also will make all of you velong to me and ME ONLY."

"Sure.."

"Hey,kitten. I love you."

"I love you too,my king."

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? AHAHAHA leave kudos and comment if you like it. Actually Im moarmy too hehew! But in every ship in bts and txt,I always think the younger is the dominant one. I think everyone think the same,right [i guess]? Like Namjin,Jikook,Yeonbin,Taegyu.. I always feel the younger is dominant, including Jakehoon and Sunki. But when it comes to Jaywon,I just can't imagine Jungwon being the dominant one lol. Like seriously?! So,should I try to write dom Jungwon after this? Hehewww I dont know what will it come lol..


End file.
